


Pretty Intruder

by smyh93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyh93/pseuds/smyh93
Summary: Keith got hurt in a fight, and when he was in coma, he dreamt of many versions of Lance.





	Pretty Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Same as my other works, I'll post the English translation as the second chapter if I can ever get it finished (ehem

如果问以前的Keith，宇宙在你心里是什么样的，他会说，漆黑如墨的幕布上点缀着钻石般闪耀的繁星。

但如果问现在的Keith，他会告诉你，幕布依然是那块幕布，但上面已经不再是星星，而是如利刃般撕裂一切的光束，和爆炸开的可以撼动整个城堡的火花。

他咬着牙猛得将操纵杆推到最深，驾驶着红狮一个突然的俯冲，又迅速地顺时针转了90度，躲过了乱射的炮火，然后瞬间升高，疯狂地击落了好几十架无人机。但还是不够。小队的人全都被敌方逼得分散开了，根本没办法组成Voltron，也就没办法接近敌人防线后方的主舰。通讯器里大家带着怒气的局促的喊声交叠在一起，但Keith什么都做不了，对方的防线好不容易被他开出一个小缺口，又马上被填上，他根本出不去。这不可能，Keith想。一定是有什么东西被他遗漏了。即使Galra这次加强了武装力量，即使这是一次突然袭击，也不至于会让他们困顿到如此程度。他忍不住骂了一句，继续进攻，同时提醒Red留意一下任何可疑的迹象。无法接近主舰就不能从根本上解决这些无人机，至少要想个办法——

Shiro的声音突然从通讯器里传来，带着一丝怒气和期待：“Coran！帮忙看一下这些无人机里有没有什么可疑的信号，我怀疑操控它们的不在主舰上！”

“什么？！你等等，我去截取一下它们的信号流！”

“Shiro，你发现了什么？”Keith问道。

“我不确定，但可能我们一开始就想错了。Galra想让我们以为主控在舰上，这样我们越无法组成Voltron就越心急，也就越没办法攻破他们。但是如果操控它们的就这些里面呢？”

“五个分散的操控点？！”Pidge惊呼。“妈的可恶的外星人黑科技……”

“骑士们！我找到包围你们的无人机群里各自出现的不同的信号频率了，听我指挥，注意躲避攻击。”

“Coran！我们的救星！赶紧让我们大干一场吧！”

“对对对，你之后让我们吃多少糊糊我都愿意，只要能把这些东西干掉！”

Keith听到蓝骑士和黄骑士的一唱一和，没来由地感到一阵不合时宜的安心。他稳定了一下呼吸，推着操纵杆开始顺着Coran的指示找到了进攻点。发现了突破口，接下来的攻击变得简单了许多，他迅速地瓦解了控制机外围的防御，又一鼓作气摧毁了控制机和整个无人机群，调转狮头赶向了他的队友：“我这边解决了，你们情况怎么样？”

“什么你已经搞定了？！太不公平了吧每次都是你赢！”

“Lance，”Keith笑着叹了口气。“现在不是比来比去的时——”

“Keith当心！”

Shiro突然惊恐的喊声吓得Keith愣了半秒。他只来得及转过头，看到从敌方主舰射出的迎面而来的加农炮，就什么都感觉不到了。

Lance不断呼喊着他的名字时带着哭腔的声音，伴随他堕入了黑暗。

当Keith再次睁开眼的时候，他起初并不能确定，或者说相信，自己在哪里。周围是一望无际的草原，碧蓝的天空上飘着几条云，金灿灿的阳光肆意泼溅。Keith呆呆地眨了几下眼。他不知道自己是怎么到这里来的，也不知道为什么会突然出现在这里。而且太阳？这里难道是……地球？战争结束了吗？

视野的角落里突然出现了什么。他警觉地迅速朝右侧转了个80度，然后愣住了。那里站了一个人，背对着他，下半身埋在齐腰深的草里，棕色的修剪整齐的短发，小麦色的皮肤，一件茶色的有些肥大的连帽夹克，身材有些瘦削，头微微仰起似乎在看着远方。这是一个Keith现在已经过分熟悉的背影。

“Lance？你怎么也在？这里是哪里？Shiro呢？还有其他人都在哪里？战争结束了吗？我们赢了？”

没有回应。“Lance”只是一动不动地保持着他的姿势，丝毫没有转过头来看向Keith，仿佛没有听到刚才那一连串的问题。Keith忍不住有点不耐烦了：“嘿Lance，我问你话呢，你至少也告诉我这里是哪里还有你是怎么过来的吧？”

还是什么反应都没有。Keith眉头紧蹙，怒气从胃的底部开始升起，夹杂着一丝他努力去忽视的不安，开始走向面前的这个男孩。Lance不该是这样的，到底发生了什么？

然而，不管他怎么走，两人之间的距离都未缩短分毫。不安终于战胜了怒气锁住了他的心脏。他开始跑起来，双脚剧烈地交替着来回锤击地面，但还是一无用处。墨黑色的乌云厚重地遮蔽住整片天空，狂风肆虐，迎面向Keith扑来组成妨碍他的壁垒，把他推地一点一点向后退。而“Lance”依然站在原地，发丝和衣角纹丝不动。Keith张嘴想叫他，却被风灌得发不出声。他压下身子继续逆风反抗，费尽全身力气终于挪动了两步，突然间一个不稳，身体开始下坠。

重新展开在Keith面前的，是一片海滩。浅金色的细软沙滩，蓝宝石色的通透海水，全在阳光的照耀下反射着细小又温柔的迷人光亮。沙滩的各处都散落着各式各样的贝壳，间或还有小螃蟹爬过去。沙滩上立着几把太阳伞，有大有小，全都是亮眼的颜色或者幼稚的卡通图案。远远地传来了嬉闹的声响。Keith看不清是谁，他想走近一点，但抬起脚的瞬间又恐慌了。他不知道自己为什么会害怕，这没什么好怕的，对吧？

然后有三个人朝他的方向走了过来，中间的是一个高个子，两边则都小小的，左侧的那个还扎了一对马尾辫。三个人都是一样的小麦色皮肤。

Lance。还没看清脸Keith就知道中间的那个人是谁了。所以他牵着的那两个应该就是他的弟弟和妹妹。Lance和他弟弟穿着一样的蓝色泳裤，只是尺码不同，小女孩则是一件玫红色的泳衣，裙摆随着她不太稳的步伐飘啊飘的，像是有好多只蝴蝶。弟弟的手里还拿着一个印有鲨鱼图案的游泳圈，兴奋地大声和Lance讲着昨天学校的足球比赛，Lance低下头笑着看着他认真听。

Keith觉得脑袋像被什么钝重的东西猛得撞了一下。他知道这个场景，他见过。之前团队训练的时候，还有偶尔几次和Galra的冲突结束后从Voltron形态分离的瞬间，Lance的这些思维碎片会滑进他的脑海里，但他从未太在意过。他也窥见过其他三个人的大脑，他们肯定也时不时见过他的，毕竟组成Voltron就意味着会有这些附加品的存在。

所以，为什么我会出现在这里？这里是Lance的家，和我没有任何关系，我在这里又有什么意义？

三个人离他越来越近。Keith想喊住他们，张了张嘴，又犹豫地合上了，皱着眉咬了咬下唇，重新张嘴，小心翼翼地说了声：“Lance。”

对面没有反应。

Keith咳嗽了两下，提高了音量：“Lance。听得见我吗？”

棕发男孩和他之间只剩下三步的距离，却依然专心地听他弟弟激动的话语，完全不看向Keith。Keith彻底放弃了，下意识地向旁边走了两步不去挡住他们的路。他想起来以前看过的很老的魔法电影，里面出现的一种叫做冥想盆还是什么的东西，估计他现在就是这种状态吧，可以看见眼前所有的人，但别人都看不见他。

“……然后Jorge右脚背推了一下，球就蹭着网边溜进去了！Alberto其实已经反应过来去扑救了但还是慢了一点，我看着球从他的手掌下滑进去了！Jorge真的超级厉害！虽然因为这样我昨天还是没能上场我有时候也会变得有点讨厌他，但是他就是比我厉害只能这样了。”

“嘿，Luis，别说这种话，你也很厉害啊，你想想我之前也在学校踢前锋，在校队里踢了三年结果就被只踢了一年的你抢走了——我记不太清了，多少次球来着？”

“十次里面有七次！”Luis骄傲地昂起了头。“你还非要说是你放了水，结果之后又比了两次还是我赢！你得记住啊Lance，不然我以后笑你不都没意思了么。”

“好的好的这次一定记住。”Lance轻轻揉了揉Luis的头发，然后像想到了什么似的，突然间很夸张地把年少男孩的头发揉成了鸟窝状。Luis惊恐地叫着往旁边跳了一下，拼命挥舞着空闲的那只手臂阻挡Lance的邪恶进攻。Lance微微弯下腰大声笑着。Keith在一边看了好一会儿才意识到自己也咧着嘴在笑，脸都笑得有点疼了。

“Lance。”小女孩突然拉了拉Lance的手指，有些害羞地叫住了他。

“嗯？怎么了Veronica？”

“我想去捉小鱼小虾还有贝壳。”

“哦对，马上要退潮了。不过小鱼小虾感觉捉不到啊，还是多找点好看的贝壳吧，拿回家让妈妈给你做一条最——漂亮的项链好不好？”

“妈妈肯定会让我们两个帮忙的，我可不想做手工。”

“Luis！你这样会伤了Nica的心的！”Lance捂住Veronica的耳朵佯装生气地回头训了Luis一声，又立马换上刚才的笑脸，弯下腰，双手伸到小女孩的腋下，轻轻一下就把她举过了头顶，然后把她架到了自己的脖子上。Veronica的两个小辫子和泳衣裙摆随着她惊喜的叫声在海面上飘来飘去。

“……Keith？Keith你听得见吗？Coran！Coran快来！他是不是要醒了！”

“我来看看……唔，从指数上来看还确实是这样。太了不起了，以他受伤的程度来说应该还要再昏迷上好一段时间才会——等等。等等为什么指数又掉下去了？”

“什么？！Keith！Keith如果你听得到的话给我个回应眨个眼动个手指什么的！Coran他到底怎么了！”

“Lance你冷静一点！……”

宇宙再次归于无声。

Keith有那么一瞬间以为自己飘在虚空中，四周除了深重的黑色什么都没有。然后远处突然有冷蓝色的光线亮起，顺次向他延伸而来，黑色也逐渐褪为了金属灰。他的脚下感到了实物的存在。Keith一阵恍惚。这里是狮堡。原来我已经恢复了吗？

不对。Keith试探性地向前走了一步。这里不是现实，我应该是在做梦。

梦中狮堡的构造和实际的并没有什么差别，舰桥、会议室、餐厅、他的房间，一切都是一样的。唯一的区别是他没有看到其他人。不知道是他们都在睡觉还是在做什么，整个城堡里唯一的动静就是Keith的靴子敲击地面时发出的不真实的声响。他皱着眉，不知不觉就走向了训练室的方向，隐约听到里面传来了声音，心下一惊，不由得加快了脚步。

是Lance在一个人训练。Keith站在门口呆呆地望着，不知该作何反应。Lance没有穿盔甲，只是他平常一直穿的那一身，双手托着枪，敏捷而迅速地射击每一名虚拟格斗士，并且次次都精准地击中了要害，脸上带着轻松又自大的微笑。格斗士从各个角落向他冲来，但他仿佛早就预见了似的，机敏地放倒了远距离的所有目标，一个翻身滚地将枪扔到一边，从腰间拔出一把小刀，又一下子站起来移动到了一个目标的背后，把小刀深深地插入它的金属驱壳。格斗士受到了巨大的冲击，由于惯性撞上了迎面而来准备对Lance发动进攻的其他格斗士，乒铃乓啷地全都倒在了地上。Lance趁着这个机会重新拾起枪解决了尚有进攻能力的其余几个目标，重又看向地面的那一摊，依然带着那种微笑，语调轻松地说了句“结束训练”。甚至没有流一滴汗。

Keith看得忘记了呼吸。这不是Lance，显然不是。可是他的脸，他的长手长脚，他的声音，那双亮晶晶的太平洋一般的蓝眼睛，全都和他认识的Lance一模一样。只有那个微笑，虽然依然是自大还带着点不正经的，但是有些细节不一样。这个Lance不是那种会让人忍不住被他逗笑的自大，更多的是不可一世。这些细节让Keith感到不适。

“怎么样？都跟你说过这个很简单的吧。”Lance朝着房间角落里的谁说道。Keith向里走了一步以便看清楚，然后感觉一阵彻骨的寒意从头到脚围困住了他。

角落里的是另一个Lance。他坐在地上，戴着外套上的兜帽，背紧紧靠着墙壁，双腿屈起，手紧紧地抱着腿，指节都微微泛白。他正抬着头看着那一个Lance，牙齿咬着下唇，身体轻轻颤抖，然后摇了摇头。

Lance一号（姑且这么叫吧）无奈地叹了口气，把枪收回了手柄的形状：“好吧对你来说可能是难了点，那就从等级一开始呗，这你总能做到的吧。”

Lance二号更加用力地摇了摇头：“不我不行，我不可能做得到的。”

“但是你总得做点什么吧？你难道不想打败那个鲻鱼头吗？我知道我想，所以我才这么努力啊。”

“不可能的，Keith太优秀了，飞行也好格斗也好，我不可能比他做得好的，一辈子都不可能。”

“那你就甘心吗？这个小队里说不定就再也没有你的位置了。再说了，你一开始来到这里的原因不就是因为要挑战他吗？”

一滴泪水从Lance二号的眼眶里溢出，他使劲用袖口揉搓着眼睛，但身体的颤抖和话语里的哭腔怎么都揉不掉：“那全是因为我的意气用事。这里从来就没有过我的位置，它们本来就应该找一个比我优秀得多的人，比如说你——”

“Lance，我们是一个人。”

空气突然间静止。

Lance一号坐在了Lance二号的面前，左腿贴着地面膝盖朝外向身体里弯曲，右腿则是膝盖朝上屈起：“我们是一个人。我是Lance McClain，你也是Lance McClain，你不知道吗？你忘了吗？”

Keith开始向后退去，慢慢地，一步，又一步，直到训练室的灯光缩小成巴掌般大的长方形，他猛得转过身跑了起来。他不知道自己为什么要跑，要逃离什么，他只是有一种强烈的逃离的冲动。他不知道自己在跑向哪里，本来了如指掌的狮堡现在变成了一个偌大的迷宫包围着他。他只顾着向前冲，左转再右转，右转再左转，听不到自己的脚步声，听不到自己的呼吸声，感受不到自己心脏的跳动。Lance哭泣的脸像被火刻出的烙印一样附着在他脑海的最后部。

快醒来啊Keith Kogane。你快醒来啊！

Keith回到了他在沙漠上的那个小木屋。户外的仙人掌像士兵一样挺立着，暑气和阳光肆无忌惮地从窗外涌进来。墙上贴着的泛黄卷边的照片，还有领着他去到了蓝狮身边的那些图。全部都是他离开时的那副模样，未变丝毫。

然后他看到了屋子中站着的那个人。Lance背对着他，仰着头，一动不动。Keith愣了几秒，谨慎地开口说了声：“Lance。”

对面没有回应。Keith低下头咬了咬嘴唇，放弃般地塌下了肩膀准备转身出门，却听见Lance突然叫住了他：“Keith。”

黑发男孩觉得自己的心脏有那么一瞬间被一只无形的手攥紧又松开。他抬起头。Lance转过身直视着他。是他过去这么久以来每天都会见到的他最熟悉的Lance，眼角和嘴角的每一根线条，脸部的每一个角度，光线在他眼眸里的折射。这种熟悉让他震惊又安心。

“Keith。”Lance又叫了一声。

“什么？”

“你喜欢我吗？”

仿佛氧气被一下子全抽空了，Keith甚至能感觉到自己的各项生命体征在激烈波动。心跳的声音在他的耳鼓里就和Galra军队的炮弹一样隆隆作响。

“Keith，你喜欢我吗？这样的我，你喜欢吗？”

Keith缓慢又艰难地睁开沉重的眼皮，冲撞而入的冷白色光刺得他一阵头疼，忍不住叫了一声。

“Keith？太好了你终于彻底醒过来了！先躺着别动，我先查一下你的数据，然后把光调暗一点不然你眼睛会受不了。”

Keith眯着眼努力辨认对方的方位：“Coran？”

Coran轻轻笑了两声：“是的小伙子，是我。”

“发生了什么？我只记得我好像被……”

“被Galra的炮轰了个正着之后就昏迷到了现在，可把大家给急的。好了，看起来你的各项数据都没什么问题，今天再好好休息一下，明天应该就能完全恢复了。我去把光调小一点。哦对床头放了水和药，你记得睡之前把药吃了。”

“Coran，大家呢？没事吧？”

“大家都没事，虽然不能组成Voltron是多费了些功夫，但幸运的是没有人再受很严重的伤。”Coran降低了室内的光线，Keith终于可以睁开眼睛了。是在医务室。“我去和他们说一声你醒了。”

“等一下！”Keith没忍住提高了一下音量，又由于长时间没讲话止不住地咳嗽起来，他赶紧抓起手边的水杯猛灌了几口。“我能先见Lance吗？就只见他一个。你先别告诉其他人。”

Coran挑起一条橙色的眉毛看了一眼Keith，然后点点头：“你知道，奇怪的是，Lance也是这么和我说的，让我在你醒了之后先叫他。他从你昏迷开始就一直守着你了，之前还一直在你床边坐着，要不是我强迫他去休息他肯定不会动。”说到这里Coran笑了出来。“很高兴看到你们两个终于成为朋友了。公主也会很开心的，毕竟你们都是小队里不可或缺的人。”说着就夸张地对Keith眨了下眼，然后出去了，留下Keith一个人，脸红成了一颗番茄。

他也不清楚为什么会提出这样的要求。只不过是一时的冲动。昏迷时所见到的那些Lance的轮廓已经开始慢慢模糊了。现在回想起来，所有的Lance都那么不真实，然而，在某些说不清道不明的地方，又是真实的，是让Keith觉得伸出手可以触碰到热度的。他们每一个都不是Lance，又是他，是他的一个侧面，是Keith所不熟知的，或者有所了解但刻意忽视的那些侧面。他们拼在一起才是Lance McClain。Keith现在也搞不懂为什么自己在受伤的昏迷里会做那样的梦，但他感觉自己开始理解它们的意义了。这些梦至少让他更了解了Lance也更了解了自己。所以他想在记忆的边角完全消失之前把这一切告诉Lance——他的Lance，不是什么平行世界里的或者梦里的Lance。他想告诉他，无论他们之间曾经发生了什么，无论他们有过多少次无谓的争执和竞赛，他其实从来没讨厌过那个棕发男孩。

至于在他的梦境里最后出现的Lance问他的那个问题，Keith还不能确定最终答案。Lance McClain这个人对于他，从某种程度来说无异于一个侵入者，强硬地出现在他的视野里说自己是他命中注定的对手，又强硬地成为他的队友使得他们必须合作。这本该是让Keith非常恼火的事情，但Lance却是一个例外。关于他的一切在Keith这里基本上都是例外。

所以，可能是吧。Keith Kogane可能确实喜欢Lance McClain吧。

“Keith！”医务室的门还没完全打开，Lance的声音就先撞进来了。他一个侧身滑了进来，跑到Keith床边，双手分别撑在Keith腿边的两侧，紧张地打量着他的脸。“Coran说你已经恢复了，是真的吧？不会再昏过去了吧？你刚昏迷没多久的时候突然间半醒不醒过一次结果又昏迷了，差点没把我吓死！”

Keith看着眼前这张离自己只有不到十厘米的脸，每一根线条每一个角度都是自己熟悉的模样，忍不住抬起手，手指轻轻地碰了下Lance的脸颊。黄色和小麦色的对比看起来也不太糟糕。

“……Keith？你还好吧？”

Keith笑了：“我啊，昏迷的时候做了个梦，梦里全是你……”


End file.
